Lightning strikes from electrical storms are a serious threat to all types of electrical equipment. A nearby lightning strike can burn out circuits in an electrical device such that repair is impossible and replacement is the only alternative. While there are various types of surge and spike protectors on the market, these are not designed to protect against the extreme conditions present during a lightning strike. Similarly, lightning arrestors are not always capable of preventing damage from a nearby lightning strike.
In fact, the only true and safe method for protecting electrical devices from lightning strikes is to physically disconnect the electrical device from the source of power. Examples include electrical plugs for various devices and appliances, antenna plugs from various wall receptacles, and cable connections from a cable television input line. While the safest method of lightning protection is simple to accomplish, it is quite time consuming for a person to unplug and disconnect all of the various electrical appliances in the home. Furthermore, a human is not always present at computer equipment or other electrical appliances when an electrical storm strikes the area, thereby preventing removal of the plug.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved unplugging apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an unplugging apparatus which is selectively operable to unplug an electrical plug from a wall receptacle.
A further object is to provide an unplugging apparatus which will sense the approach of an electrical storm and operate to unplug one or more selected electrical devices.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an unplugging apparatus which is refined in appearance and simple to operate.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.